War
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Rachel finally hits back and declares War. Random one shot from floating idea :D


War

Rachel stalked angrily through the halls of McKinley High completely oblivious to everyone around her actually moving out of the way as she hunted with narrowed eyes for the perfect looking blonde cheerleader and Rachel's dumb boyfriend. Finding them at the popular table of the cafeteria she stalked up to them again not seeing everyone jump out of her way, scared of her expression and surprised at her clothing. For once not wearing a short skirt or dress of her own particular style she was in a pair of tight black short and a long green shirt, her legs were bare to a pair of black heels with her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail any cheerio would have been proud of.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the new improved hot Rachel in front of them as she came to a stop in front of the table with her hands on her hips, expression livid.

"Rach?" Finn asked in shock looking his girlfriend up and down

"Well done you can recognise someone standing right in front of you" Rachel said scathingly.

"What crawled up your ass and died manhands?" Quinn asked not seeing her new boyfriend slip away from her, his eyes lit up with the same righteous anger as Rachel.

"This" Rachel snarled reaching up for Sam's shirt and tugging him down towards her lips, lips crashing together as they kissed frantically, hearing Quinn and Finn jump to their feet in anger yelling at her. Finally stopping they backed away from each other panting victorious smirks on their faces turning back to their now ex partners "how does it feel Finn? How does your own medicine feel?" Rachel growled moving up close to him.

"Rach..."

"You cheated on me, this is just me dealing it back" with an evil grin she pulled back her fist and punched her now ex-boyfriend in the face squarely laughing harshly as he dropped like a stone to the floor. The previously silent cafeteria bursting into laughter as the quarterback fell to his knees holding his nose that was gushing blood down his face and onto his hands, using the tip of her shoe she kicked him onto his back and stepped over him towards Quinn.

Sam doing the same to keep up with her and support her silently "I guess you found your way to torture me" Rachel commented "oh yes Sam told me what you said" she continued when Quinn showed surprise. "You should learn to be more careful about who you bitch to you never know when it's going to fuck you over" clenching her hand again Rachel promptly punched Quinn in the jaw, taking pleasure in the scream of pain and anger as her neck snapped to the side.

"Yeah when you're going to bitch about a girl to me you should check that we aren't friends" Sam added "known Rachel most of my life, to protect me she wouldn't talk to me in school, even supported me when I started dating you, now I don't know why" he looked the cheerio who had tears in her eyes up and down and dismissed her with an angry smirk.

"I'm not even half done yet" Rachel warned "you messed with me for the last time, you all have" she added to the shocked jocks and cheerio's at the new and improved Rachel, stepping back over Finn as Puck ambled up Rachel turned back to her cowering ex and kicked him hard in the family jewels relishing in his high pitched squeal that rang out through the cafeteria again.

Turning on Puck now "and you!" she stared "grow up! Where is the man who sat on my front porch and promised me that he wouldn't turn out like his father? Stealing your mom's Volvo and crashing it into a convenience store I mean really? Grow the fuck up Noah!"

"Karofsky, Azimo" Rachel shouted pushing the stunned and confused Puck out of the way to approach the two bullies, before kneeing them both in the balls and pushing them on the floor "that is for every fucking slushie in the last two years and if you ever do it again I will make sure that not just will you never have children but that you never get a hard on"

Cowed and in pain the two bullies looked up at the brunette and nodded, tears of pain in their eyes.

Rounding back on Quinn Rachel backed her up against a wall and boxed her in getting as close as she could stand to the blonde who had fear in her eyes "you wanted a war bitch, you got one" she growled before stepping back beside Sam.

Sam swung his arm around Rachel's shoulder and led her away, their heads together obviously plotting as they exited the cafeteria.

"What I miss?" Puck asked dumbly to the cafeteria as a whole his eyes still trained to Rachel's ass in her tight black shorts, still reeling from her sudden attack, and that she had been talking to him in school in the first place.

"Coach Sylvester?" Rachel asked entering the gymnasium where the Cheerio's were practising under Quinn's tutelage.

"What Berry?" the coach snapped "sloppy freak show babies!" she screamed through her megaphone at the cheerleaders.

"I'd like to show you something and offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity" Rachel said sharply making the coach look at her impatiently.

"Fine get on with it" she ordered, the Cheerio's behind watching hesitantly still scared of Rachel after the scene in the cafeteria.

Without further words Rachel launched herself into a back hand spring and a series of advanced cheerleading moves, heel pulls, tucks, round offs and the bow and arrow, a pike, a triple back flip, that she reversed into a triple front flip, liberty twists. All made the more amazing for the three inch heels she did as she did them all, finishing with another round off her hands dropped to her hips and she looked at the stunned Coach Sylvester.

"I can also do any extensions that you want to throw my way as well as tosses, I am an excellent flyer I know how to control my breathing and abdominal muscles better than anyone on your little team behind you"

"My team is full" Coach said grudgingly

"Yes, completed if I'm not mistaken by Quinn 'bitch' Fabray, but only on the promise that she can help you with your funding issues do you know who the richest family and church are in Lima Ohio? The Berry's are the richest family, and we belong to the richest church as well, the Jewish temple here in Lima is actually one of the richest in the state and they would more than happy to support a local high school that is raising the profile of their most talented member"

"Really?" Coach Sylvester said as her head raced with possibilities.

"Oh yes, in fact my Rabbi is here to set up funding on the minute my place is guaranteed aren't you Rabbi Wisemen?" Rachel asked turning to the gentle looking old man who may have looked gentle but his eyes were sharp with intelligence, and had been told by Rachel exactly what had been going on in her life at school and was supporting her under "an eye for eye a tooth for a tooth".

"Our little Rachel here is the nesciah of our temple; we would love to support her and the Cheerio's by extension"

Handing over a cheque to the coach that had her eyes bugging out of her head a little the coach swallowed loudly and looked back at her team, only Quinn's face showing anger at what was obviously going to happen.

"Well _Rachel_" Sue said with effort "I'm happy to say you're our new captain"

"Fantastic" Rachel said brightly as the team broke into applause behind them, Quinn stomping away, after saying goodbye to the Rabbi Rachel followed her new coach into the office to get her uniform.

"Well done Ray, you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester in your destruction of Q"

"She deserves it" Rachel said lifting her chin, and accepting the pile of clothes being handed to her "I will be a much better captain then her anyway"

"Prove it" Sue challenged before Rachel walked out. Entering the girls bathroom just across from the choir room, Rachel got into her uniform triumphantly, zipping the skirt up and then the shirt over the top, tweaking her ponytail again she exited with her hands on the hips, everyone who had ground to a halt that morning for her new outfit did the same at the new head cheerleader who stormed into the choir room with her head held high, right up to Quinn who was still in her uniform.

"I'll need that back tomorrow" Rachel smiled at her before being wrenched away by Puck and dragged out of the room.

"What was that?"

"Seriously you are questioning me putting Quinn in her place after everything she has done to me?"

"No I'm questioning the attack on me in the cafeteria, and using the opportunity to cop a feel of you in your new uniform" he added with a smirk his hands travelling down from her hips.

"I'm sorry, it's just you were there and you being sent to Juvie really frustrated me and I was on a roll, but it was the truth you promised me Noah, I just want you to live up to your potential" Rachel said tugging on his shirt a little with the hands she had resting on his chest.

"You kissed Sam" he growled jealously as she rubbed at his chest

"To get back at Quinn and Finn, I've known Sam my entire life I couldn't date him I know too many embarrassing stories about him"

"So you declared war on Quinn" Puck stated changing the conversation before she questioned his jealousy too much.

"Declared and won, I humiliated her, stole her boyfriend, and took her Cheerio place and Captaincy, and now the guy that she wants to want her still is holding my hips and looking at my lips like he wants to kiss me"

"Would you let him?" Puck whispered pulling her closer

"Should of made your move after Jesse, would have let you since then" Rachel replied before Puck crushed his lips against hers and backed her up against the wall, pressing his body against hers as he slid his tongue into her mouth, only breaking apart as the bell rang.

"Glee" Rachel sighed still melting into him "we can pick this up later though" she promised as he tangled their fingers together and led them back into the choir room and two seats at the back.

Quinn, who in a matter of six hours had watched her life crumble away, swallowed the bile that rose in the back of her throat watching Rachel and Puck lean in and kiss again, she knew Finn wouldn't chose her over his reputation now that hers was in tatters, and Santana wouldn't stick up for her after telling Sylvester about her boob job. Watching the girl she had tortured for the last two years she wished she could rewind time and take Rachel as a henchmen and a friend rather than a victim, because if she had known that Rachel could do this she never would have started on her.

Leaning over Rachel watched the thoughts flash across Quinn's eyes "just think what we could have done" she whispered "war won Quinn, war won"


End file.
